User talk:Unsolved243
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unsolved Mysteries Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Andy Cook page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thor2000 (Talk) 01:54, December 4, 2010 New Links Don't add anything to the links I created Saturday Jan 8. I've got those pages ready for the site; I'm just waiting to add them later in the week after I proofread them a bit and double check some of the info. Thanks again for being part of the Unsolved mysteries Wikia! Thor2000 16:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Slow Down! Thank you for all the new entries you've added to the Unsolved Mysteries Wikia. I've just got one problem: you're posting them faster than I can proofread them and add them to the appropriate Case Files list. I've gone through the updates list and there's several that went by I never even recieved alerts for. Can you take a break for a few days for me to catch up? Two things you can do to help: 1. Don't include info in parentheses. Try and work it into the regular text. 2. Try and include a line like this under links and above the tags to show a break Again, I hope you are appreciating the site and thanks for all the help. Thor2000 17:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I NEED INFORMATION ABOUT THE TODD MUELLER EPISODE I appeared in the Unsolved Mysteries episode about Todd Mueller and I wanted to know what episode it was and when it first appeared. Furthermore, I would like to see if I am listed in the credits. If not, I would like to rectify that situation! * David, here's a link to the segment: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdPk9_FSHAU * Right now, I'm not sure what episode it is. There is no definite case list by episode and my episode list is the closest thing I can come up with. I can check and look up a few things, but it may take a while. 17:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Episodes * Before you add any more episodes, make sure you're only adding new cases and not just links to old cases otherwise it's just a bunch of new links already covered in the series; that's why I don't list repeats. Thor2000 17:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Pages If you are going to rename/rework any more existing pages into new entries, let me know where the original bio pages are otherwise it just looks like you're replacing old pages with new ones. Thor2000 17:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, if you're going to continue to rename pages, at least keep the superior version and don't forget to create a lonk in the proper case page, otherwise you've just got a name going to the wrong bio. because the pages get renamed doen't mean the links change. Thor2000 16:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Episodes I need to know if there's any new cases in the episodes you're adding to the case files page. I worked really hard to create a list that listed episodes by new case only and it seems all the episodes you've been adding is old material from previous episodes. Nothing new there. Thor2000 15:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) A lot of people on different sites have been asking about a list of the episodes that were made on Spike. Do you think I should make a new page and put those episodes there?